


Then we’ll see each other again

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e10 Despite Yourself, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Hugh is in his lab when he's visited by a Paul acting strangely, as if they haven't seen each other in a long time.





	Then we’ll see each other again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Então nós vamos nos ver de novo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379337) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> I wrote this right after ep10, as a sort of fix-it but not quite. Basically, time traveling Paul looks for a solution for what shouldn't have happened in that episode (also, I'm still not over it).

Hugh rubbed his eyes. His shift had ended a few hours ago, but he was so close to isolating that enzyme… Still, it would probably be best if he were to retire to his quarters, as his eyes refused to cooperate with the task at hand.

He had just given the command to shut down the microscope when he heard the medbay’s doors opening.

He turned to the source of the noise. “Lt. Stamets, how may I help you?” he asked.

Paul didn’t wait to cross the room and hug him tightly, offering no words to explain his behavior.

“Paul, is there something wrong?” Hugh asked, tone quickly shifting from professional to concerned.

“It’s nothing, I just… missed you,” Paul said, without stepping away.

“We saw each other this morning,” Hugh said, caressing Paul’s hair. “Unless this is your way of complaining I’m still here past my shift,” he joked.

Paul shook his head slowly. “I suppose that’s how it is for you.”

“What are you talking about?”

Paul pushed away slightly to look into his eyes. “I just needed to see you, and to tell you that I’m sorry for what I’ve done, for what I will do. My research… I should have never given myself to my research like that.”

“I understand, your work is important.”

“No, you don’t. But you will, and then you won’t.”

“Paul, you’re not making any sense. Are you sure you are alright? Maybe we should run a couple scans, I’m worried about you.”

Paul held Hugh’s face with both hands and kissed him softly.

“You don’t have to worry, I’ll be fine. I am fine. I should go now.”

Hugh wasn’t convinced, but it wasn’t the first time Paul said things that didn’t make sense, so he didn’t have cause to detain him for exams.

“I’ll walk back with you,” Hugh said.

“No,” Paul said firmly, then shook his head slowly with a slight smile. “There’s still much I have to do.”

“Maybe you are tired, we both are. Let’s go to bed and rest.”

Paul stood up, his fingers lingering as he untangled himself from Hugh.

“Don’t worry, I’m almost done. And then we’ll see each other again. It won’t be long now.”

Then Paul left, Hugh staying behind with more questions than he had answers to. He wondered what was happening, but it didn’t seem serious, and by the next morning, he couldn’t even remember their discussion.


End file.
